This invention concerns ropes or lines as they are called on a boat, and more particularly securing ropes or lines to hold a load, moor a boat, tighten a guy line for a tent, etc. Traditionally, knots have been tied into the rope or line to form a loop but this is time consuming to tie and untie, and also requires a good knowledge of the proper knot for a given purpose.
While rope or wire clamping devices have been devised, these are not particularly suited to nautical application and are themselves sometimes inconvenient to clamp or release.
An object of the present invention to provide a simple but durable and weatherproof device for quickly securing two rope or segments of a rope together or releasing the same which is suitable for boating applications but also for a wide variety of other purposes.